


How could I forget?

by Aloe_kun



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Autumn, BLU Medic is sweet as always, Books, Coffee, Cute Ending, M/M, Psychology, Reading, Scouts a lil shit lmao, Snow, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 10:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16345217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloe_kun/pseuds/Aloe_kun
Summary: "Say, doc, what do you think of the snow?"Two mercenaries spend some quality time together on an unusually cold Autumn day.





	How could I forget?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silverwolf120](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverwolf120/gifts).



The BLU Medic looked up from the pages of his book, greeting his visitor with a smile. He may not have even noticed him approaching if not for the fresh snow crunching underneath his feet as he walked, which were sensibly clad in boots rather than his regular shoes. There were only small flakes falling at the moment, so he'd decided to do some reading out in the crisp cold, finding it easier to concentrate.  
  
"It is good to see you, herr Sniper." He said. "I trust our own Sniper caused you no trouble?"  
  
"Nah, he's used t'me by now." The RED replied offhandedly. "Isn't it a li'l cold out for reading though, doc?"  
  
The BLU smiled warmly as the sharpshooter took a seat next to him, noting how he leant towards him slightly. Though it could just be he was peeking at the book, his psychology background reminded him that people tend to unconsciously lean towards people they like. He turned his attention half back to the pages.  
  
"It's not that cold, herr Sniper." He chuckled.  
  
"Are ya kidding me? It's freezin' out!"  
  
With the other being Australian, he supposed it would make sense that the other preferred warm weather, and he'd proved the fact that he worked well in it too; he always seemed to shoot better in hot weather. Perhaps it was easiest to calculate how temperatures would affect the bullet's trajectory in summer heat? Or perhaps, more likely, it just felt more natural?  
  
He'd have to ask him about it sometime. After all, with how often he came to see him, there would be no shortage of opportunities to do so.  
  
"Vould you prefer to go inside?"  
  
"Nah, not if you don't want to." Came the reply. The Medic turned his head, only to bump foreheads with him.  
  
When had he leant so close? He hadn't noticed. They laughed off the bump, both warmer for it. Medic turned the page, and noticed Sniper falling quiet again. It seemed like he was reading along, after all.  
  
They stayed like that for some time, reading quietly, a blue gloved hand occasionally coming up to brush a snowflake off the paper or to turn the page. It seemed odd, having snow in late autumn; it typically came later in the year, in December or January, not that he minded. The cold had reduced how much and how hard they fought for the time being, and he rather liked the snow, personally. Sniper, finally, broke the silence.  
  
"Say, doc, what do you think of the snow?" He asked.  
  
"Hm..." He looked up from his book to smile warmly at him. "I quite like it. We had some great winters back home, when I vas younger."  
  
"So ya liked playing in it, then?" Came another question.  
  
The Medic was about to answer when there was a bout of loud cursing from just downhill that caught both of their attention. Not long after came the BLU Heavy and Demo's loud, hearty laughter, and something from the Scotsman about how he had the best throwing arm on the team, and not even Scout could outrun it.  
  
"Sounds like zhey're having fun." The Medic chuckled. "But to answer your question, ja, definitely. Me and my brothers spent a great deal of time in it."  
  
"Brothers, huh?"  
  
"Ja. Zhey vent down a much different... Career path zhan me, though."  
  
"Good on 'em. Never had any siblings, but I don't think I'd want em out here."  
  
"Ja, me neither. I love them dearly, but I'd rather have them far away than here with me."  
  
The Medic leant back, letting out a sigh that made a cloud in the air and fogged up his glasses. He chuckled at his own mistake, and took them off briefly to wipe the condensation from the glass, and then slid them back on. When he looked back over to Sniper, was looking off into the distance.  
  
"Something wrong?" He asked softly.  
  
"Hm?" He seemed to have snapped Sniper out of whatever thoughts he'd been having. "Nah, nothin'. Just looks like there's heavier snow coming."  
  
"Ja, it seems that vay." The BLU looked too and, sure enough, the sky in the distance was darkened, the area spreading below it appearing cloudy with snow. "Vould you like to go inside now, herr Sniper?"  
  
"Yeah, good idea. Unless you wanna stay out?"  
  
"It's quite alright. It is getting quite cold anyvay."  
  
Sniper stood first, mumbling something along the lines of "Can't feel me ass..." that made the Medic chuckle as he marked his page with a crudely made bookmark, a piece of card poorly coloured in blue with a Medic's cross left uncoloured. He shut the book, with his page safely saved, and took hold of the Sniper's hand, which he had offered in a gentlemanly manner. The sharpshooter easily pulled him to his feet, and began making conversation again as they turned to head inside to the Medic's office, snow crunching underfoot.  
  
"Where'd ya get that bookmark, doc?" He asked. "Last time I checked y'just used a feather."  
  
"Oh, zhat?" The BLU smiled widely, looking at the part sticking out from the pages. "Zhe Scout gave it to me."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Ja. He vas, however, very drunk. He insisted I use it, and I haven't the heart to disagree." He smiled fondly as he opened the door, holding it for Sniper. "He vas so proud of it at the time."  
  
"Heh, bet he was." The sharpshooter watched as the Medic shut the door behind them. "I would be too if I could actually make somethin' useful when I was shitfaced."  
  
That comment earned a laugh from the other as he put his book to the side, not yet shedding his coat, and walked across the room to a side door in the lab.  
  
"In any case, mien office is through here. You still drink coffee, I assume?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
The sharpshooter watched as the Medic shut the door behind them, taking a seat on a chair across from the other's desk, his eyes briefly skimming over the mess of papers upon it. It was a little tidier than the last time he'd visited, at least. The healer carried on to a small table behind his desk that held a kettle, cups, and various other items needed in making hot drinks. He flicked on the kettle, then set about scooping the required coffee grounds and sugar into two mugs, one blue with white stripes and the other a solid red that Sniper had brought with him on one of his many previous visits.  
  
He watched the Medic idly as he worked on making the drinks, starting slightly when the other turned around fairly quickly with a cheeky smile.  
  
"You're staring, herr Sniper." He chided.  
  
"Wh-" Sniper cut himself off, looking at his feet and muttering. "No I'm not."  
  
The Medic didn't push his luck, just laughing softly as the kettle began to sing. He lifted it off the base and poured water into each of the cups in turn, then pit it back down and turned it off at the wall. He gave each drink a quick stir before picking one up in each hand and crossing the room back over to the Sniper, passing him a mug which he took with a grateful nod.  
  
"Cheers mate." He said as he wrapped his fingers around the handle, taking a sip and humming in approval. "It's been a while since I last came in 'ere for coffee... I'm pretty surprised ya remembered how I liked it."  
  
"It's not exactly a difficult order, herr Sniper." The Medic smiled as he took a sip of his own, taking a seat next to him and giving his shoulder a light, playful nudge. "Besides, you're a dear friend. Two sugars, no milk; how could I forget?"

**Author's Note:**

> A little cold Autumn snippet based on a prompt from realsilverwolf120 ! I think I'm finally getting the hang of writing these two.


End file.
